Arrival Of A New Clan
by Kibn-inuzuka
Summary: A new clan arrives at the Hidden Leaf Village after a planned attack on their camp, they are now forced to live side-by-side with their enemey clan, Kiba searches for the truth behind broken bonds.
1. Chapter 1: Just In

Chapter 1: Arrival Of A New Clan.

~Flash Back~

_Get them out of here now! We cannot allow the forces of evil to get to the others! _A male's voice shouted, commanding his clan to make the innocent civilians escape the village, safely and quickly. This clan is under-attack by special forces, the forces are unknown however, their strength and will-power is beyond anyone's imagination. A boy named "Kai" attempts to escape on his own as he did not meet up with the required team to help him escape, Kai almost escapes the village that is under-attack however, something quickly stops him and grabs him from behind, Kai gasps in shock and looks around himself, Kai than turns back-wards and he notices a tall, muscled figure, however the figure is distant so it is hard to make a clear description of it, the figure appears to have it's left arm raised at Kai, Kai gasps again and struggles to break free as he is in fear of his life, "_No! Let go of me!", _Kai shouted out to the figure, the figure didn't reply or respond, the figure seemed to chuckle at Kai's request to leave him alone, and than the figure raises it's left arm and than pushes with incredible force onto Kai, Kai grunts as he can feel the force throughout his whole body.

~Flash Back End~

A boy shakes another repeatedly until he wakes up, the boy being shaken finally wakes up and rubs his eyes, "Glad you woke up, got me worried there, pal." the boy says to the other as he smiles, the boy that just got woken up looks at the other boy and smiles back at him as he rubs his eyes and yawns and smiles also, "Don't worry about me, if anything, I'm worried about you." the boy tells the other, the boy that just got woken up blacked out as he escaped the village that was under-attack, and so he asks the boy that just woke him up, "Where are we?" as he notices they are moving in a wagon type of carriage, "We've just been escorted out of the village, well...our village, or what was left of it..." the boy tells the other, the other boy sighs as he is not surprised that all this had happened so soon, "And now we're off to the Hidden Leaf Village!" a boy shouts in the wagon, the boy that just got woken up stands up in the wagon and is surprised, "The hell! Are you serious?" the boy questions the other, the boy that just stated that they are going to the village nods and smiles, "HO-LY SHIT!" the boy shouts out which you will be able to hear from their location to the hidden leaf village. It takes the wagon about 6 Hours to get there, and when they arrive, a crowd is waiting outside for them, "I don't know about this..." the boy that was woken up says as he is afraid he may not make new friends and just be left out in everything, just like in his own village, "Come on, don't worry about making friends, just study hard and be the best you can be, just like at our villages' clan." the boy tells the other, the boy chuckles nervously as he hears those words, the boy than grabs a dark grey jumper with a hood and slips it right on and quickly pulls the hood up to cover his face, "Are you that shy?" one of the boys ask the other, the other boy turns to the boy that asked him the question and tells him, "You betcha!", the wagon stops finally as they are now within the village, a big crowd comes near the wagon but they are being held back by the villages' Jounin's, "Thank god for Jounin's – otherwise we'd be fucked right now.", one of the boys tell himself, "Amen to that brother!" one of the boys replies to the other, the boy with the grey jumper on with the hood jumps out of the wagon first and is escorted to a house he'll be sharing with some of the villages' ninjas, the boy walks into a spare room and no one tells him who he's sharing the house with, but the boy doesn't care, he just wants to sleep, he got woken up in the night by some blood thirsty killers who raided and killed off his home-town and birth-place, he just wants to go to sleep and forget about it all, however he knows logically, that people will bug him a lot to find out what it's either like losing your own home-town, or what its like to get hauled off your ass at midnight. The boy sits on the bed, and just as he thinks the coast is clear, he pulls down his grey hood, and now his face is revealed as clear as daylight, suddenly a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes pops out just behind a corner and shouts over to the boy, "HEY!", the boy in the grey jumper quickly looks down, "...Please tell me I haven't been paired up with the village idiot..." the boy tells himself, "H-hey man, how are you?" the boy replies as he keeps his head down, the blonde boy walks closer to the boy in the grey jumper, "I'm good! You?" the blonde boy asks the boy in the grey jumper, the boy in the grey jumper is confused, this boy is friendly, he isn't like his own clan's, in the clan you'd get jumped and possibly teased just for having mild friendly friends, "Y-yeah...yeah I am good, thank you for asking.." the boy in the grey jumper replies again as he smiles and raises up to look at the other boy, "I'm Naruto! What's your name?" Naruto asks the boy as he is wanting to know his name so desperately, Naruto can tell this boy is friendly enough, and he looks pretty strong, will-power and psychic wise, "My name is, Kai, nice to meet you, Naruto." Kai introduces himself fully to Naruto, Naruto chuckles and smiles at Kai and leans against the spare bedroom's wall while facing Kai, "Did you come in with the new clan?" Naruto asks Kai, "Yeah I am.." Kai answers to Naruto truthfully and respectfully, "Cool! What's your clan name?" Naruto is excited that he is finally talking to one of the most powerful fighters within the clan, strange though, Kai seems to be strong psychic wise and will-power wise, and he can have girls drooling over him, yet he pays no attention to them, maybe he's been brought up to ignore woman like that altogether or trained to not get distracted, "Our clan name, is called, Fearsome Blood Wolves. F.B.W for short, wouldn't you already know this if you were that interested?" Kai tells Naruto, Kai noticed quickly that Naruto took a liking into Kai, as a friend, but took more interest into Kai's clan, and because of that, it made Kai feel more appreciated and made him felt a lot more comfortable, and best of all, it made him feel happy, Kai wasn't so gloomy and moody now, and was more open quickly with Naruto, "Naruto, I appreciate you being happy and all, and I notice your getting interested into my clan and all, but can I go to sleep, please?" Kai asks Naruto as he rubs his eyes and yawns, "Yeah, sure, night!" Naruto says as he smiles again at Kai and turns off the bedroom light and walks out the door and than shuts the door behind himself, Kai than had a sudden rush of energy that he never felt before, Kai just turned over to the bed's pillow and screamed in it with joy. Kai gets undressed and slips into the spare bed, and than falls asleep quickly.

~Kai's Dream~

Kai is out on a open field, sunny day, the sun is shining brightly, and Kai has this energy that makes him feel good, and makes him feel happy, suddenly, he changes his formation from human to wolf, and dashes nowhere really, and just circles around himself for fun, two other wolves pop out, one is more light grey than Kai's formation is, and the other is light black, they both stare at Kai, and Kai stops circling himself and stares at the wolves back, the light greyed wolf runs to Kai and than sniffs around his body as Kai is sitting down, and the light black wolf runs up to Kai aswell, and sniffs around Kai's neck, Kai feels abit uncomfortable and than the light greyed wolf stops sniffing Kai, and the light black wolf presses his nose up against Kai's.

~Kai's Dream End~

Kai wakes up at 4AM because he feels something wet touched his nose, either it was his imagination, or someone did something to him, Kai rubbed his eyes and as he did, he feels the same cold watery sensation again, as he looks up-wards at the ceiling, there appears to be a small crack that is leaking tiny bits of cold water, Kai smiles at himself in relief that no one is in the room except for himself, Kai searches around in the spare room for a tape that he can use to stop the water from leaking through the ceiling, it takes Kai 20 minutes to find some tape and than he uses the tape on the ceiling, closing all the cracks, and than when Kai is finished with it, he sighs in relief once again to put his mind at ease, Kai puts away the tape on the bedside table, and than crawls back into the spare bed and than yanks the quilt over him as he falls asleep again.

End of Chapter 1: Arrival Of A New Clan.


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Friends

Note: Thank you, elyaktoro for Alerting the story and for the Favourite, highly appreciate it :). and Thank you, cccccCc for the Favourite aswell. I am working on how I write my stories, and I do try my best to improve, if anything feels like it's going South, just let me know and I'll switch it up.

Chapter 2: Inuzuka & Fearsome Blood Wolves.

The sun rises up and over the Konoha, sending a medium heat-wave, birds are singing and flying about as the wind calmly and coolly blows at one direction, Kiba wakes up from his dreams, as usual they were about women and his lust, Kiba could not argue over the fact he didn't like dreams because every morning he wakes up with a wake-up call, The Boner! Kiba opens his eyes slowly, they are disorientated, Kiba rubs his eyes to make his vision clear and makes an attempt to clear his throat, Kiba notices quickly that his throat is dried out and he knows if he does not get any water now, he'll be in for one hell of a cough, Kiba jumps up from his bed and walks to the bathroom and grabs a cup on the side and begins to pour tap water into the cup, as he does this he cannot help but look in the mirror and notice his eyes are still very drowsy and he has two horns on the side of his hair, Kiba grunted as he didn't like the idea of having horns throughout the day, and so he decides a shower will be best for him, suddenly, coldness of liquid comes onto Kiba's hand that is holding the cup, Kiba looks at his hand and than pulls the cup away as he turns the tap off and begins to drink the water down fast, "_And this is just the starting of my day._" Kiba whined to himself. Kiba remembers that he is suppose to be meeting up Hana and Hinata today, as they are having a drink out with Naruto for some reason, Naruto said something about him having a new friend? The thought of that made Kiba giggle a tiny bit as he drinks the water, once all finished he walks to his bedroom and he dresses himself up, Kiba than debates if he should wear his coat or not, he looks at his window where the sun is shining in and he opens the window up and sticks his head halfway out the window to feel the heat, "To hell am I wearing a suffocating coat!" Kiba raises his voice at himself, having a few stares from the clan members that are passing by, Kiba shuts his window and puts his coat away as he mumbles, "Friggin' oven temperature out there." Kiba puts his sandals on as he prepares himself to meet up with his sister, Hana, and the others.

Kiba walks to the bar where they are meeting up with Naruto, Kiba immediately sees Hana and Hinata, but no sign of Naruto, Kiba walks straight into the bar and sits next to his sister, Hana, Hana gives Kiba a questionable face expression, Kiba has a confused face expression, Kiba has no idea if his sister either is mad at him, or going to ask him something, whatever the reason Kiba speaks to Hana after a sigh, "What is it?" "It's that smell, you forgot to shower, and uh...those horns on your head gave it away too." Hana tells Kiba, Kiba is shocked that he forgot to have a shower before he went out, "_Damnit!_" Kiba tells himself quietly as he looks at the window reflection of himself, Hinata giggles at Kiba as she also notices that his hair has horns on each side, Kiba looks at the table trying to forget about it. Naruto walks in but it seems like he is chatting to someone by the doorway, could this be his his new friend he was talking about?, whoever he is talking to seems like Naruto is trying to convince to make himself visible to the others, after a short convince, the person that Naruto was talking to finally shows their-self, and it is Kai that Naruto has been convincing to show himself, Naruto waves at the others at the table and Hana waves back, Kai buries his nose into his coat that he is wearing, Kai walks to the table where the others are at, however Kai moves cautiously towards the table, Hana and Kiba budges up abit so Kai can have a seat next to them, Kiba looks weary to Kai, Kai gets the feeling that Kiba is keeping an eye on him, as Naruto orders the drinks for everyone Kai feels the need to break this unnecessary silence, and so Kai asks, "So uh, how is everyone?" "I-I'm fine." Hinata replied to Kai stuttering, "I'm alright." Hana replies to Kai, "Hn." Kiba replies, and growls at the same time, Kiba just couldn't feel comfortable around Kai, something was wrong with Kai and Kiba knew it, he however, keeps his mouth shut until Naruto comes back, Naruto arrives with drinks and he places them on the table before taking a seat next to Hinata, Naruto smiles as always and than he asks Kai, "So Kai, does your village have a symbol for it like ours and the others?" Kai looked over at Naruto as Kiba gets a weird feeling, he recongnises the name, but just can't remember anything Hana on the other hand stares down at the table as she hears Kai's name being used, and she thinks to herself, "_If this Kai is the one from the Fearsome Blood Wolves clan, I don't know what I'll do._" Hana sighs as Kai replies to Naruto, "We don't have a village, we have a camp _in _a village, and that was our camp." Kiba asks Naruto, "Why are there more people then usual?" Naruto explains to Kiba why the populcation is bigger than usual, Naruto also explains how Kai's camp got attacked and how they retreated to here, at the Konoha village. Kai looks at Hana and he remembers her, to no surprise he also remembers Kiba, Kai's heart raced faster and faster as Naruto kept getting in-depth with Kai's clan subject, or even mentioning it, Naruto has not yet told Kiba, or Hana, which clan Kai is from, "H-How old i-is Kai?" Hinata asked Naruto while stuttering, Kiba and Hana both looked at Kai with their curious expression, "I'm 16." Kai coolly tells Hinata. Thoughts ran-raided through Hana's mind, she's positive that this Kai _is _in the Fearsome Blood Wolves clan, but she just doubts it, Kai takes a sip of his non-alcoholic drink, "And whats your clan name?" Naruto asks Kai "Mm." Kai growled at Naruto's question, Kiba and Hana recongnises the growl, Kai's growl sounded abit like Kiba's, "Fearsome Blood Wolves." Kai calmly and coolly tells the others, Hana drinks her drink as she thinks to herself calmly, "_I need to find a way to get I and Kiba away from him, otherwise we'd be in trouble._" Hana tells Kai and Naruto and Hinata after glancing at her watch, "It's time for I and Kiba head back home, he needs that shower desperately." Hana places her right hand on Kiba's hair and scruffles it.

After they manage to leave the bar, Hana tells Kiba with a surprised tone but serious type of voice, "Kiba, do not go near Kai again, got it?" Kiba looks up at Hana and asks her "Why?" Kiba doesn't understand why Hana would ask this, after all, Kai did seem reasonable and quiet, "Uh, because it's within the clan law,, now avoid him and don't ask questions." Hana tells Kiba, this time she sounded more coolly and not so surprised, Kiba nodded in agreement to avoid Kai, but now he is left wandering why, why would it be in the clan law to avoid another clan? Kiba thinks to himself as he is confused, it is no secret though, Inuzuka members are not suppose to make contact with the Fearsome Blood Wolves unless necessary. Only a few people would take notice of it, like Tsume, Hana, others aswell as the Hokage, only this remained a secret to Kiba as he didn't study the clan laws properly, and without wanting to, he thought he'd just ask his mom, Tsume. The only problem is, Kiba may never know why the Inuzuka clan members MUST avoid the Fearsome Blood Wolves members, since that was a secret, and only kept by the highest ranks in the clans and squads.


	3. Chapter 3: These Memories

**These Memories.**

Naruto is at the Ramen shop, eating out with Hinata and Kai, Naruto looks over to Kai as he notices Kai is swirling his noodles and isn't eating it, "What's up Kai? Not eating?" Naruto says as he eats away his noodles, Hinata looks over to Kai as she also notices he isn't eating, "Yeah...um..." Kai doesn't know what to say to Naruto as he looks down at his noodles kind of tired, Kai can't wipe away the feeling that this is so awkward, Kai looks to Naruto and tells him, "I really shouldn't be eating this." Kai kind of cringes at the idea of even saying this, as he was raised to respect and to be polite he saw this as breaking that code of conduct, "Why?" Naruto asks Kai as he again eats away, Kai leans fore-ward on the counter and refuses to tell Naruto why he isn't suppose to be eating Ramen, normally, for anyone, it's okay and at some point good to eat Ramen, but it was different for Kai and his clan since they heavily relay on Chakra and fast eye to hand coordination, and the clan saw Ramen as being distracting, the clan classed this as a secret which is why Kai and the others cannot tell anyone, even if it was kept a secret. Hinata attempts to assure Kai that the Ramen won't mess with his head, Kai turns to Hinata with a questionable expression, did she know? "_The hell? How did she know? Wait! Does she even know?_" Kai thinks to himself as he looks at Hinata as his heart races with excitement? Kai is losing himself at the moment and doesn't know what he should be doing, Kai places his left and right hand on the bowl full of Ramen and pushes it across the counter till it reaches Naruto, "You have it." Kai tells Naruto as he sits up straight with his elbows on the counter and buries his nose and mouth in his hands, Naruto starts eating away on his bowl as Hinata carries on eating hers, "_This thing is fuckin' with ya isn't it?_" Kai's inner-self reveals and asks Kai, "_Piss off, nothing is wrong with me or that Ramen._" Kai thinks to himself and tells his inner-self, "_If that's true, than you would of EATEN the Ramen, instead you passed it to the village idiot!_" Kai's inner-self tells Kai as Kai looks over to Naruto who has the bowl in the air and downing it like no tomorrow, _"You've got a point._" Kai thinks and tells his inner-self as a sweat drop appears on Kai's fore-head, right side. After the three are finished at the Ramen shop they walk outside of the shop and Naruto stretches abit as he was sitting down for way to long unlike Hinata and Kai, they are use to it, the three walk around and chat about how their night was, Naruto looks over at Kai, who is walking beside Hinata and he asks Kai, "Kai, what's your favourite book?" Kai looks over at Naruto and thinks for a moment, Kai than looks ahead and replies to Naruto's question, "Un-revealed Mysteries. Blue Crystal – The Legend. And, The Four Legends." Naruto and Hinata both look at Kai with a shocked and surprised expression, their jaws almost falling to the floor mouth open, Kai chuckles as he smiles. The three books Kai just mentioned are usually just made up stories, however they were said to be written by archaeologists who apparently had met all Five Legends, and witnessed their power, the First Legend is a powerful Shinobi, she is the least powerful Legend that there is within the Category, the Second Legend is also a female, she is said to both be powerful in strength and has high knowledge of Taijutsu, the Third Legend is a male, who is an expert in weapons, he specializes within swords, Knives, and anything that can be used within combat, he has a high skill knowledge of Ninjutsu, the Fourth Legend is a mystery however, because the archaeologists has never found the Fourth Legend, and the Three refused to talk about the Legend. And finally, the Blue Crystal Legend, he is far from anyone of the other Legends, he is said to be weaker than the Four Legends, but apparently his strength cannot be matched, even by two Hokage's, he's still very powerful, mostly all assumed that the Blue Crystal is part of the Four Legends, and maybe he is the one missing from the crew, however the group, Four Legends, all assured Blue Crystal was never in the group. Kai spent hours and hours repeatedly talking about the Legends to Naruto and Hinata, Naruto was more than interested in the whole thing, "So how do they know that Blue Crystal isn't in the group?" Naruto asked Kai, "Hey, I don't know Naruto, but apparently he was just never ever part of the group, so I believe them, but if that is so, where the hell did Blue Crystal come from?" Kai says to Naruto, Hinata cuts in as she finds a chance, slightly stuttering, "W-why is he c-called Blue C-Crystal?" Hinata asks Kai, Kai turns to Hinata and all three are sitting under a tree with their backs resting on the tree trunk, "Because, his eyes are said to be very bright blue and crystal clear, and if you look closely, you can see in his eyes crystal shapes, and sometimes even reflections." Kai tells Hinata, Hinata rests herself on Naruto as both of her arms are around him. Naruto notices a few things with Kai, and asks Kai as he holds onto Hinata, "Kai, where's your headband?" Kai stops zoning out and looks at Naruto, "What?" Kai replies to Naruto in confusion, "Well, where's your headband? Surely you must have one that tells where you are from?" Naruto asks again, Kai remembers telling Naruto about this last time as they were in the pub just after Kiba left, Kai is wandering why is Naruto asking him again, Kai looks at the ground as he changes his sitting pose, Kai kneels on the ground instead of sitting, Kai clears his throat and than tells Naruto as he is looking at the ground, "We don't have a village symbol, we only have a camp within a civilian village, I told you this before." Kai once again tells Naruto, "So, no headband?" Naruto asks Kai, Kai gets violent flash backs of a muscled figure strapping down Kai to a flat stone and than dipping in a tool in boiling hot water, and than walking over to Kai as the figure raised the tool in the air to show Kai, Kai remembers vividly struggling and crying out for the figure to stop, than vividly, Kai remembers the figure pressing the tool's end that was dipped in water, to Kai's chest, and Kai screaming out in pain and crying as tears quickly filled his eyes. As the violent flashbacks came to Kai, Kai didn't notice that tears was rolling down from his eyes to his cheeks instantly, "Kai?" Hinata says as she and Naruto notice the tear drops coming from Kai, Kai quickly gets himself in check and stops zoning out, Kai than looks ahead of himself and wipes his tears away and looks over to Hinata and Naruto and pretends to smiles as he clears his throat and stands up and tells Naruto and Hinata, "R-Right, I'm o-off to the c-compound now, they need me back there q-quickly as p-possible, it's been n-nice to hang out with you guys, lets do it again s-sometime." Kai attempts to make himself sound coolly relaxed and happy, it only failed as Hinata and Naruto both heard Kai's voice cracking in sadness, and Kai couldn't even say his words without stuttering at one point, Kai walks off as he shakes his head slowly trying to let the memories pass.

**Sorry if this seemed to be short, I tried to put as much effort in as possible and I am also stuck with busyness so I do apologise, sincerely, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: These Memories Pt2

**Note: I decided to leave the chapters abit short now, because it makes things interesting and it doesn't distract me from my daily duties, so in the end we all have fun.**

These Memories. Pt. 2.

Kai arrives at his compound abit sooner than he expected, but as soon as he entered his compound and the sun was just setting in, Kai ran straight to his bedroom and than grabbed his shirt colour and threw the shirt off of his torso, and the grey shirt lands on the bed, Kai streches his arms a lot before he gets on the ground on his stomach and has his arms out near his head, his palms facing the ground, and than he starts doing push-ups, determined to forget what the memories are bringing back, he doesn't want to remember anything and as far as he's concerned this is going to help him, Kai does 20 reps of 50 push-ups, before Kai could even reach the 50th push up on the 20th rep, he falls to the wooden ground flat out on his stomach as he's panting and sweat is dripping from his forehead and onto his cheeks, and down from his chin and jaws, Kai rolls himself over so his back is on the floor and he carries on panting heavily as he laughs in between and than he stays laying down for quiet some time.

Kiba takes a hot shower while he's talking to himself in the shower quietly, _"Not possible._" Kiba says to himself as he is figuring out what to do the next day, Kiba knows that now the new clan has arrived, it's either going to be hell trying to live in the Konoha village or they will some-how have to connect bonds with each-other again, which is very unlikely to happen, as far as Kiba can remember, it didn't seem like much changed when the bonds were broken, yeah sure there were a few up-roars about it but nothing major as Kiba can remember, one thing is for sure, Kiba hasn't seen Hana act so defensively before, was it something more than just Kai's birth? Maybe the clan had a time to make a decision and Kai's birth was just bad luck, but that didn't make sense to Kiba since many Inuzuka members actually blame him for the bonds being broken, "_Doesn't make sense.._" Kiba says to himself as he applies shower gel onto himself, "Don't beat yourself up about it." Akamaru tells Kiba quietly as he is laying down in the bathroom, next to the shower turned away looking at the door with his head resting on his paws, "Are you kidding me?" Kiba pouts as he says and peaks out of the shower curtain.

After Kiba's long shower, he decides it's best if he just forgets about it and goes to sleep, his mom will kill him if she finds him staying up all night just for one thing, Kiba gasps and asks himself, "_Why didn't I think of that any-time soon?_" "You did, you just forgot about it." Akamaru tells Kiba, Kiba looks over to Akamaru with a sweat drop on his forehead and pouts, "Akamaru, seriously that isn't helping." Kiba tells Akamaru, Kiba puts on grey shorts and a black shirt, and he grabs his coat he'll be wearing for tomorrow, Kiba approaches the door and has the intention of asking his mother about the Fearsome Blood Wolves clan once again, Akamaru whined to him, "She won't tell you anything about the clan, just leave it, please?" Kiba turns to Akarmaru and thinks for a moment, Akamaru has got a point, if only the high ranks were suppose to know any valuable information, why would Tsume, being Alpha leader, tell Kiba anything that is this much of risk?, Kiba nods at Akamaru and unlocks the door and than opens it and he walks off with Akamaru to his bedroom. Kiba shuts the bedroom door behind himself and Akamaru, and than Kiba looks over on his dresser he has at the foot-end of his bed and places his jacket on there along with his Kunai pouch and headband, Akamaru jumps up on Kiba's bed and lies down on it, Kiba looks at three pictures he has, one with him and his sister, the other with his companion, Akamaru, and the third is with his mom when he was still a teenager, Kiba gets in his bed and closes his eyes when he rests his head on the pillow.

Kai looks at his fore-arm on each arm, and there's long scars, Kai gets flash-backs of himself sitting in his dark lonely bedroom with a Kunai, and he remembers the blade of the Kunai going down his fore-arm, cutting it, and Kai remembers seeing blood drip from the wound like water, and it felt like water, Kai remembers having his eyes full of tears in the flash-back and than Kai looks at his wrists on his hands, and than Kai again has flash-backs of himself, out in a rainy field with three chopped up trees with Kai's wrists tied together tightly and firmly with a rope, the rope rubbed against Kai's wrist skin hard and aggressively each time he would move or try to wiggle his hands out of the rope, the rope was attached to one of the tree stomps that was chopped in half from the top, Kai sighs and puts on his black gloves, and than Kai puts on a sweat shirt that has long sleeves to cover up his arms and torso completely, Kai grabs his shirt he was wearing and throws it in a washing basket outside of his bedroom, just in the living room, and than Kai walks back into his bedroom and shuts the door, Kai gets into his bed and closes his eyes as the front door opens and shuts, it's his parents who are home. Kai's parents are chatting to each-other and they seem to be talking about something along the lines of bonds again, geez, wait what?, "Look, they won't accept it, and we can't force them to." Kai's mother gets interrupted by his father, "I'm not saying to force them or to ask them to accept it, I'm just saying it's an idea." "It'll never happen, there's a reason why the bonds were broken in the first place!" Kai's mother tried not to shout as she got annoyed by her husband trying to suggest re-planting the bonds again, "What if their wrong? And he doesn't turn out to be like me?" Kai's father asks his wife, Kai's mom stays silent and looked away, she doesn't know and neither does the Inuzuka clan know what will happen if they do turn out to be wrong and Kai is nothing like his father, "Well, I'm sure he can think of something?" Kai's father asked his wife, "Whose "he?" " Kai's mother asks her husband, "Kai." Kai's father replies to his wife, by this point Kai's mother is really getting pissed since Kai's father is trying to push planning now on him, "No, you dumb-fuck listen to me, if he turns out to be okay and not a screwed up reckless like yourself maybe we can have the bonds back together, but don't you try any funny shit because your already pissing me off!" Kai's mother tells her husband before walking away and talking to herself quietly in stress and anger. Kai's mother and father are the Alpha leaders of the whole Fearsome Blood Wolves clan, and Kai's mother really didn't like the idea of two reckless leaders, maybe she's the one who called off the bonds to be broken?


	5. Chapter 5: ペイン,

**ペイン**

_Dreaming_

Kai is walking inside a tunnel, slowly, there is no light and it is all dark, Kai some-how knows where he is going though, he's following scent, sound, and his natural instinct, as Kai walks fore-ward there's a sound of Kunai's being shuffled, Kai stops his movement immediately and looks around slowly, his eyes had adjusted quite well to the dark, but he cannot see completely, Kai looks at his right leg and sees he has a Kunai pouch, strapped with wrappings, and he has 4 Kunai's in the pouch, he watches his pouch as he moves fore-ward and the shuffling sound comes from his Kunai's in his pouch, Kai sighs of relief, Kai continues walking fore-ward cautiously, as Kai sees some sun-light, he runs towards it and he steps into the sun-light, and the sun reveals his clothing. Kai is wearing dark blue sandals with black trousers with no lastic at the ankles, and a grey shirt with a black stripe on each arm, Kai looks up at the sun-light as he brushes his left hand through is short hair, Kai always had short hair at the sides, normally very short at the back and short at the front, Kai looks ahead of him and than he continues to walk fore-ward.

Heavy footsteps can be heard in the tunnel, echoing, and Kai's ears twitch as he hears them, _"I'm not alone._" Kai thinks to himself as he attempts to see closer ahead of himself, Kai's ears twitch again and than Kai only now notices that the footsteps are coming from behind him, Kai walks fore-ward very cautiously with his right hand resting on one of the 4 Kunai's in the pouch, there's a sound of two Kunai's being rubbed together, Kai runs fore-ward still with his hand accurately on his Kunai in the pouch, the heavy footsteps get louder and louder and closer to Kai, for Kai it feels like a life time before he'll get out of the tunnel, Kai keeps running and he pulls up and grabs onto the Kunai in his right hand from his Kunai pouch, the sound of Kunai's scraping together get closer and louder to Kai's ears, Kai slightly tilts his head to see behind himself, and he sees a figure almost like himself running at him, though he can't see anyone's eyes, and this surprised him, Kai looks ahead of himself and than focuses his Chakra as he runs up the wall to escape the figure chasing him, after 20 minutes of running across the wall and jumping down on the path again, Kai sees a water fall in-front of himself. This is the exit. Kai walks towards the waterfall and than there's a sound of someone's footsteps being slammed to the ground, the figure is still chasing Kai.

"_Who is this guy?_" Kai thinks to himself as he turns around, the figure looks up at Kai directly, and Kai sees blue crystal clear eyes, Kai makes a shireking noise before running off to the waterfall, "_I'm not going to die yet!_" Kai thinks to himself as he gets so close to the waterfall, he decides to attack the figure, "_It's now or never!_" Kai thinks and tells himself, Kai pulls out all 4 Kunai's from his Kunai pouch on his right leg and he catches the Kunai's in his right and left hand, Kai than jumps off the ground, leaving quite abit of air and ground time, Kai turns his whole body to look back-wards, Kai than throws one Kunai as he has a string attached to his left index finger onto the Kunai, but why? The figure jumps up and goes to dodge the Kunai, Kai pulls his left index finger fore-ward to himself and than the other three Kunai's appear from the Kunai but upward, and direct at the target, the figure gets hit in the chest multiple times with Kai's Kunai's and Kai bites off the string with his teeth, and than Kai lands in the water from the waterfall and it takes him down below.

Kai gets himself to the rock ground shore, Kai gets up on it and coughs as his clothes and himself is drowned in water, Kai looks at the exit hole in the cave from the waterfall as the sun-shines on Kai and it dries his clothes as he stares at the cave, _"C'mon, I know your not dead._" Kai thinks and tells himself, there's a jump movement from the cave and Kai turns around and runs away from the scene, as he is running away he moves into a woods area and he sees the Konoha village is close, but still a far way to go, Kai doesn't care and runs to-wards the Konoha village, as the figure still chases him, Kai jumps up again and he turns around his whole body and sees the figure vividly, the figure is wearing wrappings around itself, from head to toe, and has a grey shirt and sky blue trousers with a Kunai casing on it's right leg, their sandal's was black, and there was a sky blue jumper the figure was also wearing, aswell as wearing grey gloves with the metal on the back hand, the figure's face is covered by a mask, it's fully a oval shape and it's bright clean white, two poke holes for the eyes but nothing for the mouth or nose, Kai gasps and he again, sees the figures blue crystal clear eyes, and than the figure sends a Kunai to Kai, Kai doesn't notice it quickly and so has no time to react, the Kunai hits Kai in his left side of the stomach, which takes Kai down to the ground hard and Kai skids on the ground to a halt, the figure stops running after Kai and walks to him with a Katana sword out of it's casing, Kai grunts as he places both of his hands on the Kunai, the figure tilts the Katana sword to-wards Kai, and Kai sees his reflection, and than Kai blacks out.

_Dreaming end._

Naruto wakes up in shock and sweating heavily from a dream he had, Naruto sits himself up quickly and rubs his eyes to clear his sight and than he rubs his forehead with his right hand slowly to get the sweat away from him, Naruto looks around himself and sees that the sun is rising up at the Konoha village, and the sun is shining through Naruto's bedroom window, Naruto looks at his left side to see Hinata still asleep peacefully, and so Naruto slowly and silently gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to have a shower, he needs to clear his mind, having dreams like these definitely can't be a good sign, and who was the figure? Does it really matter? Naruto thinks to himself and has a debate with himself to see if it's really worth getting Kai's attention onto this, all Naruto can think of at the moment is Blue Crystal, but why? Naruto has never seen a painting or picture or even been given a brief description of what Blue Crystal looks like, well to Naruto it made sense, the figure had blue iris, he had a crystal glare in them, and they were crystal clear aswell, so to Naruto it added up, still though he just wanted to make sure, not that he was going insane for such small reason.

Kiba wakes up just after Naruto, and as usual he is dehydrated, "_Damnit! Why does it always have to be so hot?_" Kiba thinks to himself as he rubs his eyes and Akamaru whines to him, "Don't worry, c'mon let's see what we can do today then." Kiba tells Akamaru as he strokes him, Kiba gets up and puts on his black shorts with his usual grey shirt and he grabs his darkish grey coat, and than Kiba puts his black sandals on and grabs his Kunai pouch and attaches it to his left leg, and grabs his ninja headband, and ties it arounds his forehead, Kiba opens his bedroom door and Akamaru follows Kiba to get Akamaru something to eat and than Kiba heads off upstairs and gets a cup of water and downs it as usual, Kiba looks at himself in the mirror before heading outside with Akamaru. As Kiba walks into the inner village with Akamaru two wild wolfs run pass Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba stares at them and thinks to himself, "_The hell? Since when did wolves come.._" Kiba looks at where they came from and sees members of the Fearsome Blood Wolves clan, "_Oh right..I forgot._" Kiba thinks to himself and looks back at the wild wolves that run back to their masters, "Kiba!" a female voice is heard shouting out the man's name, Kiba turns around and sees it's his sister, Hana, " 'Sup?" Kiba says to Hana, Hana points to the Hokage's office, "Kiba your needed at the Hokage's office for a briefing on a mission." Hana tells Kiba, Kiba nods and smiles at his sister as a thanks, and than he runs to the Hokage's office with Akamaru,

Kai is at a desk, sitting in a chair, and with a wolf beside him on is right side, lying down peacefully and sleeping at his masters feet, Kai has his left elbow on the table and buries his nose in his left hand palm, as his right hand is on his lap and resting it there, Kiba opens the Hokage's doors office and walks in with Akamaru before standing still and Akamaru does the same, they see Kai but they don't know if it's him or not, Kai is wearing what he wore in his dream, except he has a long sweat shirt that he wears now, Kiba looks at the Hokage and asks her, "Um...Tsunade-sama, what is HE doing here?" Tsunade looks over to Kiba with her honey iris eyes and tells Kiba, "You, Kai, and Naruto are going on a mission, we are just waiting for Naruto to turn up now and than I can brief you three on the mission." Kai looks tilts his head to the left side to see Kiba, the wild wolf doesn't bother to be woken up as the wolf just wants to sleep, it appears to be younger than Kuromaru, but the fur is definitely big like Kuromaru's, Kiba walks cautiously to the desk and sits himself down, on the last seat on the left end, away from Kai who is on the right side end, leaving a chair empty for Naruto, Akamaru walks by Kiba's feet and lies down. As the others are waiting for Naruto to turn up, Kai attempts to start a conversation with the Hokage, Kiba pays attention but doesn't jump in the conversation, Kiba watches the Hokage's expression as Kai tells her all these things he has to do on missions before his arrival at the Konoha village, strangely enough, the Hokage actually liked the tactics that Kai uses, normally Tsunade couldn't give a damn about training unless it was Sakura, and along the other things, but the Hokage seemed to take a liking into Kai, as Naruto goes to enter the Hokage's office, Kai can be heard talking to her and Naruto than opens the door and after a minute the conversation stops as if there was no conversation, Naruto closes the door behind himself and as he gains a look from Kiba and the Hokage, he sits in the middle seat.

"Do any of you three know why you are here?" Tsunade asks the three, Kiba shakes his head, Naruto shrugs, and Kai answers, thinking he may know why the three are here, "Because someone kidnapped Taekai and now Kankuro is asking for help?", Kai quickly gains a look from Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Tsunade, Tsunade nods at Kai, "That's right, Kankuro only came to seek help after a month of trying to find Taekai, which is Kankuro's brother." Tsunade tells Kiba and Naruto, "Won't he be dead by now?" Naruto asks Tsunade, "No, he's a strong shinobi, just like Kai is." Tsunade tells Naruto, Naruto thinks for a moment as Kiba smirks, Kiba couldn't believe what Tsunade just said, Kai, a strong shinobi? Kiba thought that was laughable as Kai looked to know nothing about strength and he just couldn't imagine Kai kicking ass, although how did Kai know what Kankuro came for? And when did Kankuro come to the Konoha village? "So who wanted to kidnap that idiot?" Kiba asks Tsunade as he leans back relaxed into his chair, Tsunade looks over to Kiba and tells him, "Because this, "Idiot" as you would say Kiba, has made 10 important scrolls that he and his brother need." "Oh what? Like gardening stuff?" Kiba smirks again as he asks Tsunade, Tsunade pulls out a picture painting of the scrolls and their contents, "These scrolls are not toys, they are unstable and are only the first version of Ninja art, and Ninjutsu combined, Taekai and Kankuro are the only ones who can operate these damn things, and they can be used to wipe out an entire village. Each scroll has a unique content that will have it's own will-power, the tenth is known to have a beholding effect. Kankuro wouldn't tell any of us what the contents are because he doesn't know only Taekai knows, but Taekai told Kankuro that the effects will be devastating and will not leave any survivors." Tsunade explains to Kiba, Naruto's jaw drops to the table in shock, why the hell do they have scrolls that can destory an entire village? Kiba falls off his chair, but to Kai, he isn't shocked, he cares sure, but he isn't so surprised, and although he thinks he know who may of took it he could be wrong. Kiba gets up and asks Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, who would take these powerful scrolls?" Oh so now they are powerful huh? Tsunade puts the scroll away with the painting on it and tells Kiba, Naruto, and Kai, "The hidden mist village always had a grudge against the two Ninja's, though, they got left alone when Temari and Gaara was around, and that's understandable, but Kankuro wouldn't tell us why his little brother is kidnapped, but he did give us a location of where he is being held at." Kai looks at Kiba and Naruto as they stand up and take their mission scrolls, and Kai stands up and grabs his mission scroll, and he takes a quick peak and he sees at the end of all the writing there's a small word, he uses his eye focus technique and sees closer to it, the word reveals, "ペイン.". Kai thinks to himself as he gasped at the name, "_...He's back."_


	6. Chapter 6: ペイン, Part 2

**ペイン **Part 2.

There's a noise of a young male grunting and snarling in pain, as he is panting heavily at the same time, there are sounds of solid footsteps and stops as a shadow is casted over the young male, the young male is medium build, has a medium muscle appearance, is lightly tanned, and young, he is wearing no top and his trousers are dim orange with lastics at the ankle area, but starting at the trousers knee-cap area the trousers are drenched in fresh blood, and the young male is wearing different type of sandals, their black and are the same as the ones the ninjas use, but the sole at the bottom isn't as big and is more curved from the tip to the heel, and the sole is solid, the young male has fresh long deep cuts on his torso, some scratches on his chest but still they are deep. The male has a black paper bag over his head but with a hole to have some air to circulate to him.

"Still not going to speak?" Itachi asks the young male as he is standing over him, the young male stays quiet and does not answer back to Itachi as his hands are tied behind his back tightly, "If you tell us.." before Itachi has a chance to finish off his sentence off the young male kicks Itachi in the leg and tells him with anger, "You can go _FUCK _yourself Itchi-bitch!" with that Itachi clinches his left hand, this young male really doesn't care if he dies, or does he know that Itachi and anyone else can't kill him because than they can't use the items? Itachi has to re-frame from using his ass-kicking on this kid, "Fine." Itachi says as he walks off back to the others, "Nope, he isn't talking." Itachi says as Konan covers her mouth with both of her hands trying not to laugh but she's giggling as she is resting her back on the wall looking at Itachi, "Well we can't make him talk, the leader's gonna be pissed." Deidara says as he scratches his head with his right hand, "No don't worry, Tobi_ WILL _make him talk." Konan tells Deidara as she looks at him, Deidara looks at Konan and Itachi, the two look back with the, its-you-whose-going-to-talk-to-him look, Deidara clinches his hands and shakes his head, "What's wrong? Afraid of seducing somebody?" Pein asks Deidara as he walks by him, "No sir." Deidara responds to Pein without thinking straight and he panicked, "What no I mean-!" Deidara attempts to correct his wronging but can't as Konan bursts out laughing and Itachi smirks at Deidara, Deidara crosses his arms together tightly around his chest and pulls his headband down to his eyes and attempts to ignore them as Pein has a small grin, "Your going to try?" Itachi asks Pein, Pein looks at Itachi and nods, the others watch Pein as Pein approaches the young male, once Pein is near the male, he removes the bag over the males head securely and than throws it out of the way, the young male can now see and he squints his eyes as the light in the room he's in is bright, after 5 minutes the boys eye adjusts to the brightness and than he looks at Pein, his face and Pein's face are on the same level but obviously Pein isn't as close to him, the boy grunts as he attempts to hide his gasp, the boy looks away and tries not to look at him, Pein puts his left index finger on the boys right jaw and pushes the boys head the other way so his face is facing Pein's, it works and the boy is again looking at Pein, _"Fuck! Why do I have to be in this position!" _the boy thinks to himself as the boy concentrates to try look at something else rather than Pein. The boy moves his head violently and Pein takes his finger off of the boys jaw and than the boy grunts in anger to Pein, "Your really not going to talk are you?" Pein asks the boy quietly, "I don't need to-!-without me the scrolls are USELESS!" and with that the boy shoots himself foreward to Pein and bites with his sharp teeth, Pein in the neck, Itachi and Deidara and Konan quickly move to help Pein, but before they can even react Pein puts both of his hands on the boys chest and focuses a jutsu that puts the boy to sleep, blood draws from Pein's neck and throat as the others get the boy off of Pein and lay him down on his back, Pein stands up and covers his neck and throat with a bandage he always carries. _"That kid is always stubborn, but he's right, these scrolls can't be used without him." _Pein thinks to himself as he looks at the boy before turning away and walking out the place with Itachi, Deidara and Konan are left to guard the boy as he is, unpredictable.

Kai and his wolf partner are walking alone and ahead of the other three, Akamaru Kiba and Naruto, the other three are walking in a pack chatting as Kai and his wolf are walking alone and away from them, the wolf looks up to his master and whines, Kai looks back at his wolf companion, "What?" Kai asks the wolf with his snarl and anger sound, the wolf quickly forgets what she was going to ask because she's afraid of Kai, Kai looks ahead as the female wolf looks ahead aswell, Kai wasn't angry at her, he was angry he let this happen to Taekai, knowing that Taekai is a clumsy asshole who always gets himself in deep trouble, worse than Naruto, AND he lives in the sand village with his big brother, Kankuro, how the hell does he not fend off the Akatsuki? To Kai though, that didn't matter, he still feared for his friends safety and knows how long 'till he'll be forced to switch sides, and Kai doesn't want that to happen, the female wolf isn't upset at Kai even when he responded to her like an asshole, she can read his mind because of the Chakra-Infusion,

"Why are you talking to me non-stop, Kiba?" Naruto asks him as Naruto notices that Kiba is way more talkitve since the journey began, Kiba hums as he looks fore-ward and ignores Naruto's question, Kiba is confused, why is he not allowed near Kai yet he is on the mission with Kai which, if there is any need, they need to be close together, even talk to each-other, was Hana just telling Kiba what to do as usual or was it more of a command? To Kiba, it sounded more like a command than what to do, he doesn't know and once again, he's confused. Naruto was meant to talk to Kai about a dream, but he seems to have forgotton about it as usual, his mind was more along the lines of saving Taekai and the scrolls, and protecting himself and his friends, and than get back home to Hinata as fast as he can.

Kai performs a few jutsu's by doing a series of handsigns and than focuses as Kiba thinks to himself, Kai can now hear Kiba thinking to himself because this special technique he was taught by somebody special, somebody who has trained hard, long, really put a huge amount of effort, to teach Kai this, and so Kiba thinks. _"What's up with him? Did he just perform a jutsu?" _Kiba looks at Kai and his wolf companion, _"Yes, and why are clans so important to you?" _Kiba shakes his head abit as he thinks to himself out of surprise, _"The hell? Did I just think to myself or was that someone else? Did someone say something?" _Kiba panicks in his head as he did notice a change of tone, _ "I hope Kai isn't doing anything weird, he's already weird as it is." _Kai's inner self, right eye twitches repeatedly, _"If that smart-ass doesn't stop it with his shit I'M GONNA BEAT HIS ASS!" _Kai shakes his head and tells Kiba, _"Dumbass I can hear you, now listen, why are clans important to you?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, your worrying about me, my clan, and my...Alpha, why?" "Well...many reasons, your clan has a vicious history of ripping things apart if nothing goes your way, and you all aren't kind to just anyone, and not to mention it's crazy when the males have to mate" _Kai's inner-self blushes at this and stomps his feet, _"Fuck sake! Why do I have to be a virgin right now?" "Sh!" _Kai tells his inner-self as he again, focuses and talks to Kiba. _"Listen Kiba, I...think our clan may come to an agreement one day." "I really don't care, but why? I mean I doubt it, yours and our clan bonds were broken off at your birth, something from you must of triggered it?" _Kai knows that his birth is the reason, and keep hearing people talk about it hurts him deep, as he knows they don't mean it in the bad way, he's just ashamed and feels guilty for all this happening, Kai stops focusing and as soon as he opens his eyes his female companion tells him, "Tree." Kai doesn't have time to react and knocks his head very hard into a tree enough to knock him out. Kiba and Naruto stop and stare before going to help him.

"What are we going to do? He won't even talk to _me_." Pein asks Tobi as they both look at each-other, than at the boy, "Torture him until he either screams, or talks." Tobi suggests to Pein, "Hm..." Pein doesn't want to torture the boy because he already feels like shit for what they done to him, but Pein reckons that torturing him won't make a difference, the boy already survived multiple shit-has-hit-the-fan encounters, this'll only add to it. "Who was the boy training with?" Pein asks Tobi, "Well, he did meet Blue Crystal, but I'm sure he didn't train him, they only spoke briefly before leaving." Tobi tells Pein, Pein looks at Tobi and hums, "What if we took the boys bigger brother?" Pein asked Tobi, Tobi turns to Pein and tells him, "No, that's impossible, they already think that the hidden mist village fucked with him, this'll ruin our chance."

**PS: I figured I might aswell do this, just to keep you all interested and possibly hyped up or keep you thinking what's going to happen in the next (few?) chapters!**

****Kiba and Kai land on their feet as Naruto is preparing for the big attack in-case Taekai turns on them all, "Taekai stop! What are you doing?" Kiba and Kai shout at Taekai, Taekai looks up from his hood that is connected to the robe, in all chrome colour, "Kiba...Kai...?" Taekai says to himself quietly as he clinches onto the scroll in his hand, "Don't do it Taekai! Their only using you!" Kai tells Taekai, Taekai turns behind himself and looks at the others, and than Taekai turns to his right side and looks at Konan, Konan than puts her right hand on his left hand, she gives him a look as if she's telling him she'll be there for him, Taekai turns fore-ward with a shocked expression and looks at the scroll as he puts the tip of his right index finger and thumb on the scroll...

**Hope you all enjoyed, :) and special thanks to Elykatoro for his honesty and thank you all for reading, and once again, hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: ペイン, Part 3

**ペイン ****Part 3**

"Shouldn't Anbu's be dealin' with this?" Kiba asks Naruto as they gather and pick up their supplies from last night while Kai is sat with Akamaru and his wolf, looking and watching the other's doing the work. "Oh yeah?" Kiba shouts as he looks over to Kai with a sweat-drop, "What?" Kai asks Kiba as he grins, Kiba hated the fact that Kai was too laxy to help with gathering used supplies from last night, though he is kicking ass in battle constantly, gotta hand it to him. The team moves on and now they have reached the hidden mist village entrance, "Not bad, got here in 3 days." Naruto says to the team as he turns his back on the entrance and smiles, "..." Kai and Kiba are left silently as Akamaru and the female wolf is whimpering and looking at their masters, "What?" Naruto asks Kiba and Kai as he turns his head slightly around himself and sees a bridge they need to pass. "This is nothing more then a mere-death trap." Kai states to Naruto and Kiba as he walks fore-ward and pass Naruto. Kai picks up a small plank and throws it on one of the planks on the bridge, further away more in the middle. When the plank hits the other plank on the bridge in the middle, the bridge plank snaps into half and it falls off with the plank that hit it, Kiba and Naruto both have sweat-drops on their faces and have a scared look, Kai turns around to Kiba and Naruto, "You guys go with Akamaru." Kai tells them, and when he does this Naruto looks at Kai, "What are you going to do?" Naruto asks Kai concerned. "Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll find a way." Kai attempts to reassure Naruto that he'll get across safely, Naruto is left wandering why Kai cannot pass. His weight is perfectly fine, it's not like he's the same weight or near as Choji, so why can't he pass? Kai looks at the bridge and gulps as the mist covers it from time to time. "Look guys, just go." Kai tells the team sternly as he looks away from the bridge and from his team, Kiba nods as he walks across the bridge slowly with Akamaru, watching their every step . Naruto watches Kiba as he shakes with fear, _"Did they know we were coming?"_ Kai thinks to himself as he looks at the bridge and closes his eyes and than Kai raises both of his hands to his chest and claps them together once, he than encloses his fingers on each knuckle except for the index finger and the middle finger and the thumb, Kai than concentrates on his Chakra as he chants a mantra. _"Birds in the sky, let me see through your eyes." _as stupid as Kai sounds while doing this, this is one of the many techniques he was taught by his father for special op missions such as infiltration of enemy bases, when chanting this mantra and focusing on his Chakra with peace & quiet, he can see through the birds vision of which is close to his objective. Kai suddenly gets a blast of blue light in his sight as he sees through a birds eyes point of view, the bird looks down and Kai can see five Jounin's and a Hokage. Kai gasps and opens his eyes and breaks off the Chakra, after he does this he shakes his head and wipes his fore-head with his right hand to get the sweat off of his fore-head from being surprised. Naruto looks at Kai raising an eye-brow in concern, "Hey, Kai. You sure your alright?" Naruto asks Kai again just to make sure, "Yeah..yeah I'm fine Naruto, just get going." Kai tells Naruto with confidence and sternly as he crosses his arms to his chest and looks to his left side away from Naruto and the bridge. Naruto walks onto the bridge as Kiba and Akamaru are on the other side, as soon as Naruto gets further into the bridge and away from Kai and his wolf companion Kai looks down to his sitting wolf companion and than commands her, "Kasumi, I command you to get over that bridge and wait for my arrival." Kai points out to the bridge, the wolf companion gasped as soon as Kai mentions her name, "I told you to-!" Kasumi gets cut off by her master, Kai, "Listen! There's no time for your games of "name calling"! Okay?" Kai is at this point shouting in anger to Kasumi which frightens her, however she passes the bridge fast and fine without her master, when she arrives with Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru they all look at her, Naruto kneels down to Kasumi and strokes her with his left hand, starting from the head down to the neck, "Hey girl, where's-?" Naruto gets cut off as there's a thunder sound and than there's a blue light figure running across the bridge fast, the planks break immediately by each of the character's footsteps, the figure than jumps up in the air and lands on their feet as the mist and smoke clears from the heavy landing and the blue lighting stops and so does the thunder, Kasumi turns around and looks at the figure as Kiba looks at the figure and so does Naruto along with Akamaru. Once the smoke and mist clears, Kai is revealed as he is chuckling, "That was fun." Kai says as he is out of breath, panting heavily, and drags out half of the words before falling onto his back, Kasumi walks over to her master, Kai, and licks his cheek, this looks like a normal and ordinary lick, but it actually helps to regain Chakra, again another Technique everyone is taught once they have a companion in the Fearsome Blood Wolves, as Kai sits up and strokes and cuddles his companion, five Jounin's and a Hokage shows up behind the team. The Jounin's are in defensive positions around the Hokage. Naruto stands up and turns to the Hokage, as he was about to talk to him Kai covers Naruto's mouth and hush's him, "Lemme talk to him." Kai says to Naruto quietly, Kai is just guessing the Gender because no one can see the Hokage's face, or any clothing giving their Gender away, as always most of the Hokage's have the long dress with the hat on as-well, the Hokage clears their throat, Naruto walks by Kasumi's side and Kiba turns around with Akamaru. Kai approaches the Hokage slowly and than stops in a distant, and than Kai bows respectfully before talking with the Hokage.

"Hokage of the hidden mist village, I and my team are from the Konoha village, leaf village. We came to look for a friend whose last seen here." Kai tells the Hokage, the Hokage tells Kai, "Your "friend" isn't here, he's come and gone already." Kai and Naruto and Kiba are surprised that the voice seems to be more...feminine, "Did he say where he's going?" Kai asks the Hokage, the Hokage shakes their head as a no response, Kai growls to himself, _"Well, just my fuckin' luck, Kankuro is going to be so pissed. So does this mean that Taekai has already gone back home to Kankruo? What the fuck is going on?" _Kai is confused as Kankuro did report his little brother here, and now Taekai isn't here? This doesn't make sense to Kai, something is up. Kai slightly turns his head to his team with a confused expression before looking back at the Hokage, "Well, thank you for your help in clearing things up. And thank you for not striking us down." Kai nods to the Hokage as he turns away, "Hmp. No problem. Kai." the Hokage says as they giggle to Kai, Kai stops in his path and turns around, "Wait what? How did you-?" the Hokage knows Kai's name? Ah, she must of known they were coming, "Sorry, I mean, Katsumi Kai." Kai immediately blushes, because now his team knows his full name, and his last name, Katsumi, is a girls last name. Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing on the floor as Kasumi and Akamaru smile at Kai. Kai claps his hands together as he attempts to look confidant, "How do you know my last name?" Kai asks the Hokage, "Easy, I remember you." Kai vividly remembers the voice, and as the wind blows on the Hokage's dress, the scent of a woman he once fought side by side with comes to mind." Kai smiles and nods at the Hokage, "I'll be sure to come 'round when I can, sorry, for; ya'know." Kai scratches the back of his head as he turns around again, "Catch!" the Hokage shouts out to Kai as she throws a scroll to his way, Kai turns around and jumps up in the air and catches the scroll with both of his hands. As Kai lands on his feet and opens the scroll, there are contents of a position where Taekai maybe at. Kai focuses his Chakra and uses his eye sight focus technique again, and he see's the name, "ペイン, ". Kai gasps as he drops the scroll. Kai looks up to the Hokage as she removes her hat and it is her from Kai's past time in the camp, his favourite teacher and his best friend. "Go." the Hokage tells Kai, Kai drops the scroll as he is surprised and nods as he picks the scroll up and runs to the location with his team.

As they are running at full speed, at-least over 300 MPH, Kiba and Naruto are having a hard time keeping up with Kai, "Kai! What are we doing?" Naruto shouts out to Kai, "We're about to bust open Pein and his fucked up team!" Kai states to Naruto and Kiba as they arrive at the Akatsuki's hide out and Kai pulls out his right hand in the air and than focuses his Chakra and chants a mantra as he has his left hand infront of his face, with the fingers enclosed except for his index finger middle finger and his thumb, his thumb is curved however. _"Thunder Storm." _Kai chants, than a ball appears in Kai's right hand and it swirls around in a blue and grey like dull colour. And than Kai runs straight into the cave's wall, and it busts open with debris flying everywhere and than Kai steps into the cave with his companion and Naruto and Kiba and Akamaru all in defensive mode, Kai walks straight in and stomps his feet in anger and screams out in fustration. "What?" Naruto asks Kai as Kai falls to his knees hard and he has both of his hands on his hair and Kai looks at the ground. "He's not here..." Kai says in a cold, distant, and sad way. Naruto and Kiba walk into the same room and they sigh. Kiba kneels down to Kai as he puts his right hand on Kai's back attempting to reassure him and to calm him down, "Kai, he'll be fine, I'm sure." Naruto kneels down to the ground and than picks up a broken piece of rope and than passes it to Kai, Kai grabs it slowly and than looks at Naruto, "What do you want me to do with this?" Kai asks him as he feels abit better, and stands up as he sniffs and wipes his eyes, "You told me before we went to the bar that you can imagine how situations went with certain objects." Naruto says to Kai, Kai nods, and than Naruto continues. "So, imagine what happened with that rope." Naruto tells Kai, Kai nods as he looks at the rope in his hands, and than Kai closes his eyes and chants another mantra and focuses his Chakra from the Throat. _"Sequel."_ Kai chants. Than vivid sight appears in Kai's eyes as his eyes are shut and he sees Konan and Deidara guarding Taekai as he is tied up in the same exact way, and he has the same exact clothes as he had on. Kai opens his eyes and drops the rope before looking down at the ground while he shivered and gags, "Wow, Kai you alright?" Naruto asks Kai as Kai keeps gagging as if he's going to puke but cannot, Kiba and Naruto keep their distant but are concerned about him, once Kai stops gagging but is shivering with fear and disgust, "They...they tortured him." as Kai tells the team this, Naruto and Kiba look at each-other as they sigh, Akamaru and Kasumi look at each-other as they whimper at each-other. Than Kai pukes on the floor as thoughts run through his head. Kai and the team look around and search the cave for anymore clues or anything else to help them, they cannot and in result they leave.

Once Kai and the team are out of the cave Kai continues to constantly wipes his mouth as his Silvia runs out of his mouth as if he is about to be sick again, "Kai are you sure?" Naruto asks Kai, Kai turns to Naruto and shakes his head, Kai stops trying to hide his weak side, he needs help and he knows it. "Does Sakura still work at the Konoha Hospital, Kiba?" Naruto asks Kiba, Kiba turns to Naruto and shakes his head, "She works at the animal clinic now." Kai coughs heavily before asking Naruto, "Whose Sakura?" Naruto replies to Kai "The second best med-nin in the Konoha village, you'll need her to check you out." Kiba hears this and slaps Naruto at the back of his head, Naruto rubs his head, "Ow! What was that for, Kiba?" Naruto asks as he is in slight pain. Kiba looks at Kai and tells him, "This may be hard for you to get past my compound, but I am the leader of the clan so you shouldn't have a problem." Kiba tells Kai, Kai looks down as he hears this, "What's wrong now?" Kiba asks Kai, "...Your the leader of the Inuzuka, Kiba?" Kai asks Kiba, Kiba nods to Kai. "I don't need help, I feel better." Kai lies to Kiba, he doesn't want to get checked out now, Kai doesn't want to be humiliated infront of Kiba and his clan, well, Kai is afraid Kiba will humiliate him since their clans are enemies. "Kai, you are going to get help." Kiba states and tells Kai, Kai groans and than coughs again.

Taekai is on his knee's as Konan is on his left side, and Deidara is on Taekai's right side, they are guarding him once again as Taekai's hands are chained together from the wrists, infront of him. Taekai still has the same clothes on. Tobi approaches Taekai slowly, and once Tobi reaches to Taekai, he kneels down and speaks with Taekai. "Your one hell of a stubborn fuck aren't you?" "Yeah! So what if I am, Tobi!" Kai raises his voice at Tobi, Tobi takes off his right hand glove and puts his hand on Taekai's cheek, as he does this Taekai gets a short but powerful zap of electric. Taekai groans out in pain and Tobi than asks Taekai, "How long do you think you'll hold out?" as Tobi says this he puts his right hand on Taekai's chest and than goes to zap him, and as he does, Taekai groans out in great pain and his heart is racing, "Another shock should do the trick." Tobi says to Taekai, Taekai than raises his voice at Tobi, "Wait! Wait! Stop..please...alright I give in.." Taekai says as he looks down and he can feel his heart almost jumping out of his chest, Tobi slips on his glove and than chuckles before standing up and walking off leaving Konan and Deidara and Pein to deal with Taekai. Taekai just realized what he had done, he's now accepted to handle the tenth scroll, he looks down and chews on the chains that are connected to his wrist. Taekai is ashamed of himself and he's feeling anxious, depressed, and full of hate for himself. Pein approaches Taekai and he kneels down to him to release him from the chain cuffs, Konan and Deidara kneel down to Taekai as well as they both put their index finger on Taekai's top tip spine, this is a move to subdue violent and people who aren't trusted just yet. And it works in their favour for Taekai.


	8. Chapter 8: Another night with Naruto

**Another night with the village idiot.**

At the Inuzuka compound, Kiba and Kai are at the clinic with Akamaru & Kasumi. Sakura, Kiba's wife isn't at the clinic today. She's off duty and so things got worse for Kai, and he still refuses treatment because now he has to face Hana. Kai wasn't scared of her, he was just not wanting treatment because he's stubborn and thinks he can make it through. And because of his embarrassing last name, Katsumi. Kiba and Kai and Hana are in the examination room, Kai is sitting on the table as Kiba tries to convince Kai to let Hana check him out.

"No! I said I'm fine, I don't need help." Kai tells Kiba. Kai looks away from Kiba and Hana, Hana looks at Kiba and than back at Kai, "Kai, you don't have a choice." Kiba tells Kai, Kai raises his voice with a angered tone. "Like shit I don't have a choice!" With that, Kai jumps down from the table and as soon as his feet touch the ground. Kai feels a terrible sharp pain in his ribs and near his organs. And so, Kai falls to one of his knee's while both of his hands are wrapped around his torso, Hana and Kiba both help to put Kai back on the table, and with that. Kai finds himself sitting on the table once again, knowing that he is not immune to anything and having that slight pressure to get medical help, he finally gives in once again. "Fine.." Kai says as he has calmed down and doesn't have the angered tone anymore, more of a emotionless tone though. Hana looks at Kiba with her left eyebrow raised. "What?" Kiba asked as he scratches his head from the back. "Go on then." Hana tells Kiba. Just for privacy reasons, Kiba has to leave, just like everyone else, Kiba chuckled to himself as he turns away and walks out the examination room. Hana draws her attention and looks at Kai, "Alright, now we can start." Hana tells Kai as she brings up a clip board and she sees his last name and first name, she smirked at the name but tried not to laugh, she than looks at the description of what symptoms Kai has had. Hana puts the clip board away on the table next to Kai, "Excessive vomiting?" Hana asked Kai with this confused look on her face, "Yup." Kai answers abit cheerfully while thinking to himself, _"Do I owe her money? She's giving me that look.." _ "Whats wrong?" Kai asks Hana as he claps his hands together slowly before blowing into his hands to make himself warm, to Kai, the room is very cold, like a cellar. "Your a member of the F.B.W clan, you shouldn't have Excessive vomiting." Hana tells Kai, Hana has studied some of the medical histories of clans, and the papers said nothing about members of the F.B.W reporting Excessive vomiting. Excessive vomiting is usually caused by either eating too much, not eating so much, adrenalin rush can also cause Excessive vomiting if the heat is not bare-able. F.B.W are however, immune to this type of problem, so why isn't Kai? Hana puts on a pair of dark blue latex gloves, and than she pulls out a box, some equipment in the box rattles around and Kai sighs. Hana puts the box next to Kai and than opens the lid, Kai sees that Hana is going to give him an injection, and so he asks Hana just to be sure. "Your not giving me an injection are you?" Hana looks at Kai and than proceeds to tell him, "Your the first member of the Fearsome Blood Wolves to have this problem. I'm going to give you a shot of vaccine." and with that Kai jumps down from the table and again, sharp pain in his ribs and near his organs once again occurs, Kai falls to both of his knees and he grunts in pain, Hana walks over to Kai and than helps him up. And than moves him again to the table and sits him up on it. "Look Kai, I can't help you if you keep damaging yourself." Hana tells Kai in the hope he would stop trying to resist treatment, "Sorry...I'm just afraid of well...needles..." Kai admits to Hana as he looks at the box and see Hana putting the equipment together slowly, Kai than looks away from the box and draws his attention to something else. Hana twists Kai's right arm abit so she can get a good view on his fore-arm, and than she puts a strap over the fore-arm and zips it tightly, and than Kai's vain starts to show. Hana gasps as the vains on the arms are all zig-zaging and form different patterns, _"There's no way he was born in the clan." _Hana thinks to herself as she is frozen still, she tells herself to forget about it all and just proceed with the work, he is still a member and that's all that matters to her at the moment. As Hana goes to inject the shot in Kai's arm, she asks Kai. "So Katsumi Kai. Are you really in the F.B.W clan?" Kai nods his head, "Yes. I, am." Kai tells Hana but pausing in the way. "I don't think you are. You got the Inuzuka vain pattern." Hana tells Kai, Kai growls at himself. "Hana, can you keep a small secret?" Kai asks Hana, Hana injects the fluids into Kai's arm and responds, "Yeah sure." "My family. Are the Alpha's of the F.B.W, I am born in the clan but. I'm just not a normal member." Kai tells Hana and he gets cut off in the way. "Beta male?" Hana asks Kai as she looks at him with a questionable expression, "Yes." Kai responds as he looks at Hana, so this would explain why he has Excessive vomiting, more importantly, how did he get it? There was no heat wave in the Konoha or out of it, or any other symptoms showed up when the time was right. "Kai, this doesn't explain why you got the vains of a Inuzuka." Hana tells Kai as she pulls out the shot. "Because when I was born, Hana, our clans broke apart." "I know that!" Hana responds to Kai frustratedly and throws the shot back in the box, Kai puts his left hand onto the shot hole in his arm and than applies pressure to keep himself from further bleeding. Hana takes off her gloves and throws them in the bin before turning to Kai and giving him the all good to go clearance. Kai jumps down from the table and he begins to feel better already. Kai walks up to Hana instead of going out, "Hana. I'm going to fix things." Kai tells Hana. Hana looks away from Kai and replies with, "I don't care what your going to do, just get out. Last thing I need is another promise broken." the last sentence dawned on Kai, and forever he knew that was going to stay with him, what promise did the clan make to Hana than? Kai knew that trying to do anything would mean the death of him, and so he walks out of the examination room, before he leaves he says his goodbye to Hana and than closes the door and walks with Kiba, along with their companions.

"Okay, I got it!" Kiba tells Kai, "Kiba calm down! Geez." Kai says with a playful tone and playfully pushes Kiba, Kiba and Kai laugh as Akamaru barks at Kiba. Kai runs in-front of Kiba and his companion and Kai's own companion whilst saying to Kiba, "Time to report to Big Titties! For a debriefing!" Kai tells Kiba in a cheerful mood, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kasumi stops in their tracks and so does Kai, "What?" Kai asks as he is grinning like a idiot and Kiba has a sweat-drop on his fore-head and Akamaru whines as Kasumi whimpers. "..." "She's behind me isn't she?" Kai asks Kiba after a long pause of silence. Kiba looks at his feet and than Kai turns around and he see's that his back is literally against Tsunade's stomach, "T-t-s-sunade-s-ama, it's not..." Kai attempts to explain himself to Tsunade as she looks at Kai with both of her hands on her hips and Kai looks at the ground, "Aw...shit has hit the fan." Kai says as he looks at Tsunade, "And what IS my name, Katsumi Kai?" Tsunade asks Kai with this not impressed look on her face, "Tsunade-sama, sir! I mean-! Ma'am!" Kai attempts to cover his ass, so he doesn't get an ass-kicking from the Hokage herself! "Before that." Tsunade says to Kai. "Uh...big.." Kai tells Tsunade and than Kiba's face drops as he cannot believe it. Kai can be heard from the Konoha village to the Sand village as he screams and runs away from Tsunade.

Once the party has calmed down, and Tsunade hands Kai an ass-kicking, Kai is sitting on the floor while Sakura is healing his wound and his broken ribs, right arm, and half of his spine. "Okay, debriefing now?" Kai asks Tsunade to begin the debriefing so he doesn't have to walk all the way to her office. "Yes. Taekai has been returned home now, so no need to go out looking for him. I am glad YOU guys did your job." Tsunade says as she looks away from Kai and looks at Naruto and Kiba, they both chuckle nervously as Kai is left on the ground, "What happened?" Sakura whispers to Kai, "I don't really know. He was tortured though." Kai whispers back to Sakura. Sakura gasps and than Tsunade looks over to Kai and tells him, "Kai, good news. Your clan's base is back up and running now. Your Alpha has already left along with the team to the base. You are going to be dismissed by force, by me." Tsunade tells Kai, Naruto and Kiba both shake each-others hands and are kind of in the great mood ever, Kai is finally going home soon and it's like they hated it when he stayed, but they'll never forget Kai that he is almost like a copy of anyone they probably saw. And while Kai did fuck up on some stuff, he was always there when he could be. Kai had this feeling of freedom, and this good energy feeling his whole body, he felt free, for some reason, and he felt happy, and so he chuckles and laughs and smiles. Naruto finally remembers the dream he had some nights ago, and so he kneels down to Kai and asks him. "Kai, I had a dream a few days ago, and I remember what it is now! I could see you running away from a figure. He was a scary looking guy, he was covered from head to toe – he had blue eyes!" Kai laughs at Naruto and smiles at him, "Naruto, many people have blue eyes. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Kai jokingly asks Naruto, Naruto than tells Kai more information on the figure's eyes, "They were crystal clear blue!" Kai gasps in shock and "meeps!". Thoughts constantly runs through Kai's mind, is this Blue Crystal? If so, what was he doing in Naruto's dream? Is Blue Crystal out to get Kai? Or was it just a normal dream? Kai starts to faint as Sakura finishes healing him. Kiba asks Tsunade as he turns to her, "When will Katsumi Kai be leaving?" Tsunade closes her eyes and replies to Kiba with her left hand running through her long hair, "Tomorrow." Tsunade than walks off back to the Konoha village, to get to her office. Mean while. Kai is resting on Kiba's bed with his faithful companion, Kasumi. As Kai comes too, it is dark and there is a full on light glowing as everyone seems to be happy, cheerful, and there's loud music playing, Kai rubs his eyes as he slowly pushes himself to be sitting up as Kasumi looks at him, "What's that?" Kai asks himself as he looks out the window, "Kai. Do we really have to go?" Kasumi asks Kai as she lays closer to Kai and buries her nose in Kai's right palm hand, "Yeah girl, of-course we have to. Especially if the Hokage commands us to. But don't worry. We'll go home it'll be all good. Why is everyone so happy and partying?" "Because..." Kasumi almost spilled out what is going to be a surprise for Kai, Kasumi stops herself and giggles as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Kai chuckles to himself and smiles before being interrupted by Hana entering the room in a white dress that was kind of short, she looked different to Kai, she walks in the room and than leans against the room's wall and smiles at Kai, "So, pet-boy. Are you busy?" Kai chuckles silently and than moves away from his companion carefully, Kai than approaches Hana and than goes to kiss her cheek, Hana stops him and laughs silently, "Hey hey! Not so fast." Hana whispers to Kai. Kai takes Hana's left hand with his left hand and than they walk off to the party that's going on. As they approach the party, Kai is expecting village people to be there, and people from other clans, heck! Even Naruto he was expecting! But when they arrive. It's full of ninjas from the F.B.W clan and the Inuzuka clan, Hana takes the lead and she pulls Kai into a dark area where she holds Kai by wrapping her arms around his chest loosely, Kai feels a rush of warmth and embarrassment, he feels like he is blushing, and he slightly is. Tsume & Kiba are up on the stage after they had a long discussion with their council and the F.B.W council, and so, Kiba raises in the air for everyone to see the contract that forbid the clans from connecting with each-other, Kai didn't need to use his technique to find-out that the contract is what it is. Tsume raises another one in the air, the two contracts were sent to both clans. Than, Kiba and Tsume rips them apart! Everyone is more happy than before and the partying gets even heavier and than Hana whispers in Kai's ear, _"Now, what was that you were going to do when we were back at the house?" _Kai than smiles and he tturns around to face Hana, he pushes her slightly against the wall and than kisses her cheek. Hana had developed a liking into Kai. She had the liking since they were friends even though the clan was ripped apart, and Kai remembers, Kai remembers telling Hana when they were kids he would fix everything, and he still hasn't, but now he has. But how? Kai kisses Hana's lips while his hands are on her hips, their lips softly touching each-others, and gently their tounges playing. Suddenly, Hana breaks the moment by pushing Kai gently away from her, Kai is surprised and has a confused look on his face, hoping he didn't do anything wrong. Hana smiles and winks at him as she pulls Kai to go and get some drinks. As they both get about 50 bottles of Sake mixed Crabbies wine, Kai is sitting down with his back against a soild wall, and Hana is sitting next to Kai, on his right side, her head resting gently on Kai's shoulder, while her right hand is holding his right hand. "So, how was the vaccine shot? Did it work?" Hana asks Kai, Kai replies quietly to Hana, "Yeah. It worked." He sighed and than kissed Hana's fore-head. "Kai, will you go home with me?" Wow! What the-! Did Hana just ask him that? Kai's very surprised by this, he than smiles to himself as he feels that they may have connected now, which is a good thing. "Why?" Kai asks Hana, "Be-cause-I-I don't want to—go home alone.." Hana tells Kai, Kai chuckles to himself and kisses her fore-head again. Yes. Kai is drunk, but he isn't like the others when he is drunk, he is very different. Kai and Hana stand up, they are ready to go now, and well, heh, Hana is "ready" for Kai, Kai doesn't expect he'll be getting anything from Hana, even though his mind is bugging him on it, Kai thinks that Hana is already taken, and if she isn't, this will just make things either awkward or worse. And so Kai respectfully takes Hana's hand and walks her back home, she's stumbling, looks like she had way more to drink than Kai did. Although Sake mixed with hard liquor is not the nicest of combinations.

As Kai puts Hana to her bed and before leaving the house and the compound completely, he turns around and sees Kuromaru and sighs, Kai leans against the door and crosses his arms across his chest, Kai looks at Kuromaru with a dull expression, "So?" Kuromaru asks Kai, "What do you mean?" Kai asks Kuromaru, "How did it go with you and Hana?", "Wait how did you know that I took her back here? I sneaked past you!", Kuromaru sits on the ground and Kai has a confused face, "What's going on?" Kai aasks Kuromaru, Kuromaru doesn't respond and so Kai has a agitated expression and he stops crossing his arms instead he clinches them and he asks Kuromaru again but with a voice demanding an answer, "Kuromaru! I said what the fuck is going on?", "Calm down." Kuromaru tells Kai, Kai turns around and opens the front door and slams it as he walks off of the compound. As he walks it begins to rain heavy, Kai didn't bring his jacket with him, only his everyday white shirt, he isn't bothered by the cold weather anyway, he's use to rain. Kai had this feeling that would not leave him, did they set him up so he could get with Hana? Kai attempted many times to wipe the feeling away but the thoughts and logic would always come back positive. Kai thought to himself that he would be asking Hana tomorrow if they wanted to go out. Right now though that's a number one priority to Kai, is getting home and getting to sleep. As Kai leaves the Inuzuka compound and enters his temporary compound, he finds that everything that was there was gone.

"_You...are...fucking...kidding...me." _Kai quietly says to himself as he looks around and sees everything gone. Kai looks over at Naruto's house and knows that Naruto wouldn't be asleep, _"Heh, village idiot...who cares I need his help now" _Kai thinks to himself, _"Jeez, your a soft aren't you?_" Kai's inner-self replied, _"Aye!" _Kai thinks to himself, _"Since when did you turn irish?"_ Kai's inner-self asked _"No no. You can ask that when I begin to drink." _ Kai joked, Kai's inner-self is left un-impressed, Kai walks on the doorstep and thinks, _"What should I say? I know! Jokes are always good." "Please Kai, no more of that American humour." "Hey! That's MY humour, not American." "Remember what the guys said back at the camp?" "Fine fine. What about...talking about our day?" "Like that'll ever work. He just wants to eat his Ramen and than fall asleep." _Before Kai could even continue communicating with himself, Naruto opens the door and leans on the door frame and asks Kai, "Kai, are you alright?" Kai is startled abit and he looks at Naruto, _"Uh..oh shit, think fast" _Kai says to himself, "Naruto, you know the bedroom I was in last time?" "Yeah." "I need it again just until tomorrow, heh you see, er...my clan has taken the temporary compound." "How is that possible? The whole thing?" Naruto looks surprised and sounds very surprised, "Yes, everything." After what seems to be an endless conversation at the doorstep, Naruto allows Kai to use the same bedroom again until tomorrow for his last day at the Konoha village. In the morning, Kai will have to attend the first and final council meeting for the whole clans bond, this is Kai's chance to ask why it's all happening now, and what changed their minds.

**Note: This took me three days to write, only because I got stuck in between lol. Special thanks to you Elyakatoro! :o). And thank you Psykkopopx for the favourite on this story, Only two more parts left and this will be Chapter 1 done. So my idea for this is, when I reach 20****th**** part of Chapter 2, it'll carry on like that, so part 30 Chapter 3. Etc. Each Chapter I'm thinking "might" explain each characters story. Chapter 1 clearly explains Kai, and at the end, I'll explain his full background.**


	9. Chapter 9: ペイン Final

**ペイン ****Final.**

The sun begins to set in as the next day is almost over. Kai is in the council meeting with Tsume and Kiba and Kasumi, Kai's companion. Kai is sitting across the room with Kiba while his arms are crossed to his chest and bored, the council begins to chat with Tsume quietly about the whole clan bonding, while last night they did rip the contracts apart and that means that their clans can bond, doesn't mean automaticly that the council will have changed their minds, and would help the F.B.W clan. As the chatter gets longer and longer Kai and Kiba whisper to each-other and chuckle.

"What do you think about this then?" Kai asks Kiba "Ah. I donno, it's all strange to be honest. Kai can I ask you somethin'?" Kiba says to Kai as he sits back roughly in his chair and looks at Kai, "Sure." Kai replies to Kiba as he looks at him with a questionable expression. "Why was the whole clan bonding thing done?" Kai than asks Kiba straight after he asked Kai this, "Didn't you already ask me this?" the council members look at Kai and Kiba while they talk to Tsume, Kai yawns and Kiba asks Kai again but abit louder, "Why was the bonds broken?" Kai quickly has a scared expression and puts his index finger on Kiba's lips and says "sh" to him quietly, "Look Kiba, don't ask me about that here." Kai tells Kiba as he removes his index finger from Kiba's lips and crosses his arms to his chest again and adjusts his sitting in the chair.

"Katsumi Kai and Inuzuka Kiba. Both rise." Kai chuckles as Tsume walks to the side of the room to watch and Kai and Kiba both stand up, Kiba and Kai walk to the council's desk. "Inuzuka Kiba. As clan leader of the Inuzuka, it is your best interest to look into the Katsumi's background." the female council member tells him, Kiba looks at Kai with a questionable expression, "Katsumi? But I thought your clan was the Fearsome Blood Wolves?" Kai doesn't respond but instead stares Kiba down, Kiba looks away slowly thinking to himself. "Okay. Can I request to look at the Katsumi's background?" Kiba asks while not concentrating, "No shit-sherlock, that's what your suppose to do anyway, you can't request it if a council member tells you its within best interest." Kai tells Kiba while looking at the council members desk. The female hands Kiba a folder containing information about the Katsumi clan. Kiba goes to Kai's profile and reads it carefully. Kiba stops and than thinks to himself and says quietly, "What the?" Kiba looks at Kai and asks him, "Why does it say in your profile that your a endangerment to any clan?" Kai looks at Kiba and explains to him, "Look Kiba. Katsumi clan isn't crazy, but my father is. He use to be the leader of the Katsumi clan, also known as the Fearsome Blood Wolves clan. He was crazy, he got most of our people killed because he treated them as if they already knew great survival skills; he stepped down a long time ago once he realised that he isn't doing the clan any good." Kiba looks back at the profile and thinks hard, _"Should I really accept the bonds? God knows whose going to be the next clan leader.." _Kai looks at the ground as Kiba looks back at Kai, "I'll need to think about this." Kiba states to the council and to Kai, Kiba thinks to himself again as he looks at Kai's expression, which is surprisingly confused. _"I need to find out what the hell is going on! If what Kai is saying is true, can I trust him? What if he turns out to be like his dad when he's in control?" _Kiba folds up the folder and nods his head at the female council member, "I'll need significant time to think about this, of course if Kai turns out like his dad within' control, our clan will be under threat." Kiba tells the council members, chatter can be heard between the members and Kai looks angry and stares down Kiba, Kiba stares back at Kai attempting to show no fear, inside Kiba though, he's scared, but obviously Kai wouldn't know. Kiba leaves the council members room as Kai looks at the female council member. "Why is this all happening now? What changed your minds?" Kai asks the female council as he glances at the others and back at the female, "Its not about trust Kai. And it is not about strength or position of power. We feared you were going to be like your father, as you said to Kiba, your father was crazy once he was in control. We could not risk anything anymore, and so we had to bail out when possible. However, Kiba has showed a good amount of interest in your clan. And as you two work side by side from now on, he trusts you." Kai looks at Tsume and Tsume nods at Kai. Kai sighs and turns around and walks out of the council's door. Kai walks around where his compound used to be at and sits down on the earth soil which is still drenched in rain from last night.

"_So he doesn't trust me? Pft." _Kai thinks to himself as his knees are to his chest and his arms are resting on his knee caps and Kai is looking down, Sakura strangely comes across and sees Kai sitting all by himself, with his usual grey shirt that comes down to his elbows, and his army green shorts that came down to his knee caps, and his black sandals, his hair is the same colour as his iris in his eyes. Light black. Sakura walks cautiously to him not knowing what to expect. As Kai takes no notice of Sakura and begins to have thoughts running through his head, he keeps thinking, how could Kiba not trust him? What showed Kiba no trust? Kai doesn't know weather to hold in his anger or to snap. However, before Kai has a chance to make the choice, Sakura interrupts his thinking by clearing her throat loudly with her right hand raised to her mouth, Kai looks up slightly at Sakura and his left eye squints as the sun shines on his left eye, thankfully, Sakura's body was blocking the other half of the sun, "Are you okay?" Sakura asks Kai as she kneels down and can sense that Kai is upset, having mixed emotions. As Sakura kneels down on her left leg, her senses go completely insane, she can smell iron, burned metal, earth soil and Sakura can also smell a wolfs scent on Kai, its all over him, its a female scent that smells exactly like oil. Sakura's first initial rection was to cover her mouth and nose, by burying her face in her hands, and so she did and Kai grinned, "You'll get use to it." Kai tells Sakura as he looks ahead of himself and his grin turns to a slight smile. Kai knows that Sakura can sense everything about him, just as Kiba can, obviously she may put it to use to see if Kai is lying about anything in which Kai doesn't attempt to lie about anything. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Sakura asks as she lower her hands, Kai responds with a calm voice, "Ah. Just thinking, I need it after this long, boring, day." Sakura slowly sighs as she sits down with Kai and she remembers about Kiba talking about a council meeting with the Katsumi reserved leader, "So your the reserved Katsumi leader?" Sakura asks Kai, Kai turns his head to look at Sakura and nods. "What did he choose to do?" Sakura asks Kai, Kai does not respond instead he looks away from Sakura and back at the floor. As Kai tilts his right arm towards Sakura, Sakura takes notice of the Inuzuka clan marking that use to be vains, its now all coloured in red just like the original marking, Sakura is confused, Katsumi Kai isn't in the Inuzuka clan so how come he's got the marking? Unless he painted it on, Sakura leans towards Kai and slowly with her left arm goes to touch the marking, "Go ahead." Kai tells Sakura as he tilts his arm more and than Sakura touches the marking, it wont come off, its definitely real. "But, your not.." Sakura says to Kai with a confused expression and sound of tone, "I know I'm not, I don't know how but I just got these markings." Kai tells Sakura. Two Anbu's jump down from out of no where in front of Sakura and Katsumi Kai, with their oval plain white masks on, and their long thick coat that has a hood on, the coat comes down to the Anbu's feet at least, covering their whole body, and the hood is up, all you can see from the Anbu's are their masks and black thick long coats. Sakura quickly stops leaning towards Kai and sits in her position which is away from Kai leaving a little gap and her legs straightened out, Sakura gets back up on her feet and begins to walk away as the two Anbu's look at her, when Sakura leaves, Kai looks at the Anbu's, the Anbu's begin to approach Kai and than they stop as they are in front of him. The first Anbu is front of the other, and the first Anbu looks at Kai and tells him, "An urgent report has been filed and the Hokage would like you and Kiba to arrive at her office; immediately." the Anbu's would not tell or talk to Kai any further, they both set off after that, Kai is left wandering in his own mind, he gets up and runs off to the Hokage's office which is not far.

Kai busts through the door as he pants heavily with Kiba behind him, Tsunade looks behind herself to see Kai and Kiba without their faithful companions, "We got here as fast as we could! What's going on?" Kai asks Tsunade, "Have a seat, you two." Tsunade tells Kiba and Kai, they both grab chairs infront of the Hokage's desk and lean on it, Tsunade turns around with a look of fear and sadness, this is truly the first time Tsunade has looked like this in front of Kiba, this must be bad. Tsunade sighs as she sits down on her seat and Shizune closes the doors, Tsunade leans on the table with her elbows on the desk and her hands together, raised in the air to Tsunade's mouth height. "Today, the hidden mist village has been wiped out; completely." Kiba and Kai gasp as Tsunade closes her eyes, "A thousand were killed." Tsunade tells Kiba and Kai, Kai sits back in his chair roughly while crossing his arms to his chest tightly and grabbing onto his rib cage with rage, he tries not to show the anger through emotion, Kiba is shocked and doesn't know what to do. "What are we going to do? This is the job for the Anbu's." Kiba tells Tsunade, "While that is correct, Taekai was seen at the scene before the disaster." Tsunade opens her eyes and stares at Kai with her honey coloured iris. Kai wanted to automatically be sent in alone to kill Taekai, but he held himself back knowing saying that will be no good at all. Instead Kai chews on his lower lip with anger, Tsunade notices this as blood slowly rushes out of Kai's mouth onto his lap, dripping like water, staining his army green shorts that came to his knee caps, "Kai I understand why you want to be a Renegade, but hold yourself for now." Tsunade tells Kai, Kai looks away from Tsunade and stops chewing on his lip and sucks in any left up blood and swallows it. "The reason why I am sending you two out after him is because he was spotted also with Pein, and Konan. Akatsuki members, S ranked criminals." as Tsunade tells Kiba and Kai this, Kai mutters quietly to himself saying, "I'll give you S ranked criminal..just wait." "I just trust you two with a mission like this, if you can, please, try and bring Taekai back alive." Kai looks at Tsunade and nods as he takes a mission scroll that Tsunade hands out to Kai and Kiba, Kiba and Kai walk out the room. Kiba heads straight to his compound as Kai heads straight out back at the Hokages office. With his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded around his chest, and his head facing down with his right foot up against the concrete wall, Tsunade notices this and she decides to talk with Kai. Tsunade walks around the back and leans against the wall while looking at Kai, Kai slightly looks at Tsunade. "Hm?" Kai hums towards Tsunade, Kai may not know it but Tsunade doesn't treat him like the others, not because he's special, but because they just get on easily, so she decided that approaching Kai in this way would be the best form. "Kai, what's bothering you?" Tsunade asks as she walks closer to Kai and than again leans against the wall, Kai looks down at the ground slightly and than tells Tsunade, "This doesn't make any sense! Why did Taekai come back to the village and than set off to destroy the hidden mist village? It's more than absurd! It's fuckin' stupid!" Kai raises his voice in complete anger and as Kai says this his expression on his face turns to a nasty, hateful, expression. Kai looks at Tsunade with a sad and angry look, "I'll do more than just bring him back; I'll kick his fucking ass!" Kai once again raises his voice and looks down again while grinding his teeth together, "Kai, I don't think he wanted to do it." Tsunade tells Kai calmly as she puts her hand on his right shoulder. Kai looks up at Tsunade, "..Why though? Why the hidden mist village?" Tsunade looks away and ahead of herself as Kai looks slightly at the ground. "Was it to get to me?" Kai quietly asks himself, "What do you mean?" Tsunade asks Kai quietly, Kai raises his head up to look at Tsunade, "I have a friend, a close friend. She was the Hokage of the hidden mist village.." Tsunade clears her throat and than slowly begins to walk off. Kai and Kiba meet up at the gates, unexpectedly, Naruto comes running by while shouting, "Wait for me!" Kai and Kiba both draw their attention to Naruto and they scratch their head. Naruto skids his feet on the ground which kicks up a lot of dust and comes to a complete halt. As the Konoha gates open, a massive crowd gathers around at the gates, Kai, Kiba and Naruto turn backwards, as the crowd looks at the group and Akamaru budges his way through with Kasumi, leading Hinata to the front of the crowd. "Whats with this crowd?" Naruto asks himself quietly, "They must know we're going on a mission.." Kai says quietly as he slightly tilts his head down but keeps his eyes ahead and up looking at the crowd, "Yeah and a mission on which we may never come back on." Kiba says quietly, the crowd chatters and points at each individual, this is confusing Kai and the rest. Suddenly, Akamaru runs through the crowd and so does Kasumi, leading Hinata and Sakura to their couples, Kiba chats with Sakura and Akamaru as Naruto chats with Hinata, Kai kneels down to Kasumi as she sits on the ground, Kai runs his right hand on her head and ruffles her head, "I'll be fine I promise." Kai assures Kasumi, "But what if you don't come back?" Kasumi with a worried voice asks Kai, Kai looks away slightly and than he raises his left hand to Kasumi, with his palm open, Kasumi licks his palm and than stops. Kai stands back up and smiles at Kasumi. Kai than turns his attention to Kiba and Naruto, "Alright boys, man up. It's time to go." Kai tells them as he smiles and walks out of the village gates, Naruto kisses Hinata on the cheek before catching up with Kai, Kiba ruffles Akamaru's head and than Akamaru licks Kiba's palm aswell, Kiba stands back up and kisses Sakura on the lips before running off and shouting behind himself, "I'll be alright, Pink!" the village gates close as the crowd waves to their fellow ninjas. As the sun completely sets in and the moon comes out and its completely dark, Naruto looks at Kiba and asks him, "Why did your companions lick your palm?" Kiba turns to Naruto and tells him, "Incase something happens to us, say like. We die on a mission, our companions will be called out to trace our scent." "But what about your companions being able to smell your scent anyway?" Naruto asks Kiba, "Well you see Naruto, when they lick our palm, it increases the scent and senses highly." Naruto is surprised and they keep walking as Kai looks at the mission contents and the map they have. "Alright. We have to go passed the Sand Village, and carry on.

As Kai, Kiba, and Naruto arrive at their destination. Their destination is a village that was burned down to the ground completely, houses were broken into pieces, there was barely any cover, the sky was so dull, everything about the area was so dull, as Kai turns around he sees that this is a perfect view point on the Sand Village. Could this be Taekai's next move? To destroy the Sand Village? Kai looks fore-ward and sees Pein and Konan with Taekai in a chrome robe with the hood up, Taekai has his head down as he is being lead to the same destination, Kai orders Naruto to get up on a advantage point behind a few rocks up on a clif not to far from them, Kai orders Kiba to hide with him. Taekai arrives at the destination with Pein and Konan, as he does this, Konan passes Taekai a scroll, this looks to be the tenth scroll, if it is so. Than that scroll can cause a deadly chain reaction, hitting not just the Sand Village, but also hit the Konoha village, as Taekai takes the scroll and looks up at the Sand Village. Kiba and Kai land on their feet as Naruto is preparing for the big attack in-case Taekai turns on them all, "Taekai stop! What are you doing?" Kiba and Kai shout at Taekai, Taekai looks up from his hood that is connected to the robe, in all chrome colour, "Kiba...Kai...?" Taekai says to himself quietly as he clinches onto the scroll in his hand, "Don't do it Taekai! Their only using you!" Kai tells Taekai, Taekai turns behind himself and looks at the others, and than Taekai turns to his right side and looks at Konan, Konan than puts her right hand on his left hand, she gives him a look as if she's telling him she'll be there for him, Taekai turns fore-ward with a shocked expression and looks at the scroll as he puts the tip of his right index finger and thumb on the scroll. "Taekai, can you not see what they are doing? They tortured you! They will kill you after you destroyed the villages for them, don't cause anymore damage!" Kai shouts out trying to stop him. Taekai turns around to Kai and Kiba and tells them quietly, "Run.". As Taekai says this Kai gives Kiba the all clear to run off, and Kiba runs to Naruto to tell him what's about to happen. Konan gives Taekai a confused look as Pein looks at Kai with an angry expression. "Look, you best run off now." Pein warns Kai, Taekai rips open the scroll and puts his left hand infront of the scroll and than encloses his fingers except for the index and middle finger and also the thumb. Taekai than concentrates his Chakra as he closes his eyes and chants a mantra in his mind. Loud wind whistles are sounded along with powerful wind pushing through like a tornado. Kai looks around himself as Naruto and Kiba run off to safety. Heavy rain drops from the sky that turns from dull grey, into a blood storm. Pein and Konan look surprised and Kai runs to Taekai as the rain quickly turns into blood and Kai can feel his Chakra draining. Taekai is attempting suicide, he's trying to save himself from killing another village. Kai grabs onto Taekai while screaming, "No!". Right there and than, there is a loud thunder that can be heard from hours away. The people in the Konoha village gasp as Tsunade looks out the window and sighs, thinking of the worst. The Anbu's look in the direction and they feel bad, also fearing the worst. Sakura hugs Akamaru trying to not fear the worst and hope for the best, as Hinata gasps at the sound of the thunder. Kasumi wakes up from her sleep from the thunder, and she whimpers to herself as she howls...

**Chapter 1: Arrival Of A New Clan. Finished.**


End file.
